


You're A Good Leader

by an1m3lover



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, bangpd will never be free, bts teaching others how to clown bangpd, jimin enjoys being the taller than stray kids, namjoon adopting 21 more kids, namjoon being a legend, namjoon being the dad we all know he is, namjoon just makes them cry, no beta we die like bang chan will when namjoon found out about how he doesnt love himself, not really - Freeform, the crossover we didnt know we needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an1m3lover/pseuds/an1m3lover
Summary: namjoon looked over at his kids and smiled softly before turning to his fellow leaders"you guys are good leaders. i'm proud of you."and nothing could have been more perfect.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	You're A Good Leader

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i read a series of bts and stray kids interactions but forgot the name so if you know it please leave the author and their work name below in the comments so i can give proper credit
> 
> this story idea was based off Bang Chan saying his role model was Namjoon, Woosan's obvious fanboying, TXT and BTS intersactions plus TXT's recent pd-nim clowning, along with the friendship between Ateez, Stray Kids, and TXT along with the author who had created the stray kids + bts interactions.

namjoon was worried. he couldn't find his members anywhere, while this was to be expected of the maknae line as they like to get up to all sorts of mishief after a performance he thought his hyungs would at least let him know if they were going to the bathroom so he didn't have to worry.

just as he walked past a dressing room he heard the unmistakable laughs from jin and hoseok along with jimin's whining. turning towards the door it read "ATEEZ WAITING ROOM." knocking on the door namjoon listened as the room went quiet and Jin whisper "it's probably namjoon-ah. everyone be quiet so he thinks no one's here" namjoon then heard their dongsaengs' agree hesitantly while his own members agreed without a moments hesitation, even going as far as muting their phones in case he tried to call or text, he then heard who must have been jimin hit jungkook after he said he didnt have to worry about that since he kept all of them on mute anyways.

confirming that his members where safe he turned to leave after hearing music turn on again but over the music he heard a loud crash and a high pitched scream. without thinking namjoon turned the door knob and burst into the room, entering what his members describes as "dad mode." and namjoon was starting to regret leaving his members alone. 

all four groups were mixed into one giant pile minus three members who stood off to the side. namjoon couldn't tell what they were doing but it looked like jungkook was trying to arm wrestle four people at once with jimin and taehyung egging him on with another member that namjoon recognized was from ateez, he looked a little like jimin if you looked at him briefly but other than that there wasn't any resemblance. he did however see jimin sizing up the unknown group and assumed he was happy to finally be taller than someone but it didnt last long when taehyung suggested they should measure arm lengths again. 

he saw yoongi in a deep conversation with someone with blue hair and could catch slight words like "produce" and "song writing" and could tell yoongi liked the boy. while the two members had those kind of conversations too it was always nice to have someone else to talk to about these things. a fresh set of eyes and ears if you will. however when the room got particularly a little too loud because of a member from the boy with blue hair's group he would look over and given them a sharp look and they quieted instantly leading namjoon to believe he was their leader and wished his own members listened that well.

although everything came to a stop when hoseok caught sight of namjoon standing in the doorway with the doorknob in his hand. everyone turned their heads towards the man in shock having believed he had left. jimin and jungkook were the first to blame everything on jin while the other members got up from their places and went to stand by their leader thats when taehyung noticed the doorknob in namjoon's hand and the teasing began. 

and just like that the awkward silence had broken and everyone went back to what they were doing this time the leaders were standing next to each other, the blue haired boy who namjoon learned was named hoongjoong had lost yoongi to the maknae line after they roped him into their antics.

namjoon watched his kids interact and couldn't but smile fondly at the sight of them so relaxed. no cameras or managers. just them having fun with out having to be worried about saying something they shouldnt. or at least until jimin and jin decided to try and teach stray kids and ateez how to clown bandpd in the middle of namjoon's conversation with bang chan about self love.

in the end, their managers had managed to find the groups and the fun ended, namjoon watched his members sadly say goodbye to the rookie groups and trailed out the door one by one. being the last to leave of bts, namjoon gave his signature dimple smile and looked at the leaders of their respective groups. pulling them into a hug he says "you guys are good leaders and i'm proud of you." namjoon lets go and walks away hoping to catch up to his members before they decide to try and join exo or seventeen.

the three leaders looked at each other and then the blank spot where namjoon once stood and then back at each other before bursting out crying at his words. while they had heard those things a million times from their group members it was different hearing it from namjoon of all people. their role model. the man they looked up too. the man who was the embodiment of self-love. a legend who led the biggest boy group in th world had just said he was proud of them and that they were good leaders. of course they'd cry.

after that the four groups had begun to hang out more and namjoon ends up gaining 21 more kids and everything is perfect.

and then enyphen debuts....


End file.
